1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a surgical prosthesis and, more importantly, pertains to an implantable intraocular lens with a slidable loop thereby providing that the lens is accommodated by substantially all sizes of eyes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art intraocular lenses have been manufactured to a number of sizes denoted as diametrical lengths. These diametrical lengths generally range from 10.5 to 13.5 mm. Consequently, surgeons and hospitals are required to stock a supply of the most common size implantable lens along with other sizes for surgical procedures.
During surgery, it sometimes occurred that the first lens intended for implantation may not have been entirely accommodated by an individual's eye, requiring the surgeon to utilize the next smaller or next larger size. This then requires that the surgeon open and remove a second and sometimes even a third sterile lens for implantation, resulting in considerable time and motion expenditure, in addition to the expense of the other opened but unused lens.
The prior art has heretofore offered few types of all-size lens for implant in the eye. The lenses have usually been fixed in geometrical structure and relationship, and have been implanted based on the requirements of the individual's eye for 4-point fixation, usually in the anterior chamber.
Also, not all eyes are the same size, thereby requiring a size in between that of commonly manufactured lens. Further, the eye may exert pressure against the loops requiring that the sides of the loops adjust accordingly. Prior art lenses have never accommodated these two particular prior art points.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art by providing an all-size lens with a slidable loop on at least one of the two closed loops. The slidable loop also can include a pressure-relief system eliminating any pressure which may build up in the hole accommodating the sliding long end. The slidable loop is adjustable to the size of an eye as well as being flexible. The sliding loop is suitable for lenses which utilize four point fixation as well as lesser points of fixation such as three or less. The configuration offers relative ease of handling and positioning by the surgeon in the human eye.